Michael Jackson and the Neverland Ranch
by CrazyMage
Summary: Charlie Buckets has listened to Michael Jackson music all his life, and now he may win a chance to visit Neverland Ranch. Will he meet his favorite singer? WillyWonkaHarryPotterNarutoInuyasha
1. Chapter 1

so last year I started writing this little fic and never actually finished it. I randomly digged it out today and realized, this is one of my best works! So hopefully I will try to finish it for you guys.

Now I haven't been on in a long time, but from what I understand they do not allow things in scripted writing. I would like to protest saying playwriting is just as much a form of writing as novel writing and poetry writing. It may seem like an "easy way out" but some people, like me, use it as their style of writing. People get paid lots of money to write in scripted form. My rant being done with, lets actually type up the story!

First off, the cast list:

Willy Wonka: Michael Jackson (duh!)

Charlie: Charlie (willy wonka)

Grandpa Joe: Grandpa Joe (Willy Wonka)

Agustus Gloop: Dudley Dursley (Harry Potter)

Mrs. Gloop: Aunt Marge (Harry Potter)

Veruca Salt: Sakura (Naruto)

Mr. Salt: Kakashi (Naruto)

Violet Beauregard: One of my friends

Mrs. Beuregard: Britney Spears

Mike Tv: Inuyasha (Inuyasha)

Mrs. TV: Kagome (Inuyasha)

Oompa Loompas: My old math teacher.

Michael Jackson and the Never Land Ranch

Mr. Buckets: Honey, I'm home!

Charlie: Father, did you get anymore?

Mr. Buckets: Yes I did (hands Charlie some tooth paste caps)

Charlie: I've finally finsihed it! (shows a replica of Neverland made out of toothpaste caps) Grandpa, weren't you a backdancer for Michael Jackson?

Grandpa Joe: Yes, but that was many years ago. I still have a lot of his albums too! Michael Jackson used oto be a kind man who would let all the children into his house. But some stupid people sued him for child molestation. Nobody has come in or out of Neverland for 15 years.

The Next Day

TV: If you buy a Michael Jackson CD and it has a Golden TIcket inside, you could win a trip to Neverland Ranch!

Charlie: Wouldn't it be great if I got to go to Neverland?

Grandpa Joe: BUt you can!

Charlie: We're too poor to listen to Michael Jackson.

yeah...short but trust me, this gets better! Please Review! I'm a very friendly person and I'd love to make friends with some of you readers. If you don't review then you are emo, and anti-social and if you're male I probably want to date you! If you're female you just suck. So unless you are an emo boy who has a crush on me you should probably review. If you are an emo boy who has a crush on me, then you should review anyway so maybe we can go to the movies sometime or...

Random Guy: JUST SHUT UP!

Me: Oh...alright!


	2. Aunt Marge's visit

(reads reviews) seriously, how many times has Michael Jackson or Britney Spears made an appearance on I'd say lots of times! ahh..well I'll keep writing until they shut me down! Yeah, so review people. Tell me what you liked!

Chapter 2: Aunt Marge's Visit

England

Aunt Marge walks into room

Aunt Marge: MY DUDDY-WUDDYKINS! kisses and pinches Dudley's cheeks

Dudley: Hello Aunt Marge.

Mrs. Dursley: Here, Marge have some brandy.

Aunt Marge: Why thank you Petunia. takes brandy and pulls a present out of her purse, hands gift to Dudley I got you a CD because I know you love to listen to music! pinches cheeks more

Dudley: exitedly takes CD and rips off wrapping paper. A look of dissapointment appears on his face Michael Jackson...I hate-Mrs. Dursley kicks him in the shins ABSOLUTELY LOVE MICHAEL JACKSON!

Mrs. Dursley: In fact, widdle Duddy loves Michael Jackson sooo much he's going to play the CD right now! glares evilly at her son

Dudley miserably opens CD and puts it in the CD player

Michael Jackson: ABC skips...easy as...sim...do...mi...

Dudley: IT'S BUSTED! kicks machine and takes CD out oh...stares at CD for while I see the problem...this stupid piece of tinfoil was stuck to the CD. takes off tinfoil and carelessly drops it on floor

Aunt Marge: drops brandy glass so it shatters to the floor That's not tinfoil...THAT'S THE GOLDEN TICKET!


End file.
